<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>敗犬蔷薇 by Ridiculousparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444459">敗犬蔷薇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise'>Ridiculousparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>那些花儿 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 刘婉单向性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蔷薇开了满架，于是他决定远走。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yaowen/Zhu Zhixin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>那些花儿 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>敗犬蔷薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>致新和刘婉都算不上分手，但他还是给父母发了长微信解释了一番，他妈妈第二天中午的时候打了电话过来仔细问过了，只说婉婉是个好女孩，言语里全是惋惜，停了会儿又说，本来就是有点高攀了，没追上那就算了。当晚又打了个电话试探性地问致新，到了加国要不要见见另一些合适的女孩。</p><p>致新哂笑，想了想还是答应了。</p><p>刘婉从那天后也没找他，这也挺好的，他乐得安心收拾行李。他跟父母商量了一下，决定这个月底就往加国去，他家产业这两年在北美那边进展不错，考虑了半天，最后给他办了加国的身份，打算让他毕业后就待在那边发展业务，本来还可以再M市待半年等加国那边学校开学，现在也没什么留恋的，多年的单方面守望被刘婉宣告失败，赖着不走就太没脸没皮了，致新也只能留最后这一点脸面。</p><p>他起飞降落又转机终于到了目的地，昏天黑地地倒时差，调整过来已经是几天后，正好前几天阴雨，赶上那天放晴他躺在露台上吹风，不远处蔷薇花架花苞缀得很满。</p><p>蔷薇是刘婉挑的，她趁着复活节假期打着陪他的名义一起过来收房。前任房主是长居在这边的华人老夫妻，因为要去美国带孙辈，就把房子转了出来，老夫妻日子过得精细，前院种豌豆后院种南瓜的，改成园艺得花一番功夫。致新请了景观规划师过来，几个人绕着别墅逛，刘婉在旁边陪着，说一句，蔷薇挺好看的，设计师也懂脸色，看看致新的表情，就恭维起来刘婉的眼光好，这事也就这么定了。</p><p>致新看着一架蔷薇，心里滋味倒有点百转千回。</p><p>到了四五月，蔷薇开了满架，刘婉惯用的香水也是这个味道，致新每每路过，总有刘婉还靠在自己肩头的错觉。</p><p>致新父母介绍的女孩里有一个他的高中同校，他们被安排吃了一次饭后，女孩又来约他看刚上映的电影，他开车去接女孩，随口问待会儿看什么。女孩回答，小王子。</p><p>致新继续专注着开车，脸上不见表情。</p><p>致新出门才发现车没什么油了，找了个加油站，耽误了点时间，英文场已经放了十几分钟。女孩皱着眉头说不然看法文版，致新就去买了两张法文版的票。</p><p>女孩的听力有时候跟不上，不时凑在致新的耳边问他。</p><p>下午场没几个人，零零碎碎地坐在各处，致新也放心地跟她讲话，声音压的低。致新法语学了两年，算是学得七七八八，他爸给他安排的法语老师很喜欢小王子，给他做的笔译练习也都是从里面摘句子。他对于台词几乎是下意识反应：</p><p>“是你浪费在玫瑰上的时间才使她变得如此珍贵。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>